RandomDPadventuresofcakreut12&Unlikelytobearit!
by cakreut12
Summary: just some mini adventures the me and Amy came up w on AOL. No Flames! will continue with or with out flames! R
1. Epi 1

Hello! this is by me and Unlikly to bear it! This is what happens when 2 friends w/ a huge imagination, share ideas...this might get a bit akward! just a bunch of randomess

* * *

RogueRaven91: back  
carrieberrie8200: k  
RogueRaven91: I HAVE ARRIVED! lo  
RogueRaven91: l

carrieberrie8200: P-A-R-T-Y? because i gotta!  
RogueRaven91: lol PAAAAAAAAARTY!  
carrieberrie8200: LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFEEEE IS A PAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYY, wait, what do they know? screw them i got hw  
RogueRaven91: lol Derek: PARTY!  
Me: uhh hw..party...i choose party! lol  
carrieberrie8200: lol  
carrieberrie8200: one min, brb!  
RogueRaven91: Mom: i choose hw!  
Me: ok  
carrieberrie8200: im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccccccccccccck  
RogueRaven91: PAAAAAAARTY! I'll get the ice cream lol  
carrieberrie8200: and im gonna EAT CHA! no jk  
RogueRaven91: lol  
carrieberrie8200: but it might taste pretty good...  
RogueRaven91: Me and Derek: 0.o  
RogueRaven91: Takes step away from u lol  
carrieberrie8200: lol!jk  
RogueRaven91: lol  
carrieberrie8200: lol  
RogueRaven91: I have cheetos, trust me they taste better lol  
carrieberrie8200: yeah ur right!  
RogueRaven91: Eats cheetos then throws some at Dereks head lol  
carrieberrie8200: lol! brb!  
RogueRaven91: k  
carrieberrie8200: hello!  
RogueRaven91: ur confusing me! lol  
carrieberrie8200: i luv doing this to u  
carrieberrie8200: lol  
RogueRaven91: >: P  
carrieberrie8200: wat:-  
carrieberrie8200:-D  
RogueRaven91: lol  
carrieberrie8200: its fun  
RogueRaven91: Sam: oh ur so not getting DAnny now...  
RogueRaven91: Me: o.0  
carrieberrie8200: RUNN!  
carrieberrie8200: runs away  
RogueRaven91: Runs  
carrieberrie8200: trips ulol  
carrieberrie8200: runs away  
RogueRaven91: HEY! Grabs You and pushes u too sam  
RogueRaven91: Runs  
carrieberrie8200: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! gets up SAm : pounce  
RogueRaven91: Danny: This is just messed up...  
carrieberrie8200: Me: y r u attacking me? Sam ; good point chases AMY  
RogueRaven91: AHHHHHHHHHH Hides behind danny  
carrieberrie8200: Me : hehehhehahhahahahaAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMUWHAHaHAHHHHAAHHAH  
carrieberrie8200: DAnny : IM GOING GHOST!  
carrieberrie8200: me : he's so hot when he does that  
RogueRaven91: Danny: Uhhh i'm gonna go now...  
Me: NO UR SUPOSE TO PROTECT  
carrieberrie8200: Sam comes Amy: hide behind dany  
RogueRaven91: Danny: fine Grabs Sam and leaves" HEY I wanted you to stay! lol  
carrieberrie8200: ME : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
RogueRaven91: Wat r u laughing at, you cant have him either! lol  
carrieberrie8200: (aw man! i was gonna have sam pounce and danny go intangible so sa landed on u!) so?  
RogueRaven91: HEY! THATS MEAN! Ho wcan u betray me like that! lol  
carrieberrie8200: it would've been funny!  
RogueRaven91: ehhh...Sam: Grabs me HEY! u left!  
carrieberrie8200: SAm : so? this is a story! anything can happen...  
RogueRaven91: Me: good point...  
RogueRaven91: Me: A little help would be nice!  
carrieberrie8200: me : eeeeerrrrrrrrg (goes ghost) picks u up and fly u home changes back  
RogueRaven91: Me: AWESOME!  
carrieberrie8200: this is a story,...  
RogueRaven91: ME: so if i type it...Danny falls from sky AWESOME!  
carrieberrie8200: danny falls from sky Danny : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
RogueRaven91: Me: catches him HI!  
carrieberrie8200: DAnny : holy crap! how did this happen!  
RogueRaven91: Me: i love this story!  
carrieberrie8200: me too!  
carrieberrie8200: write something down  
RogueRaven91: Danny hugs Carrie  
carrieberrie8200: then Danny and sam sttand up straight and chase Amy lol  
RogueRaven91: Me: NOT AGAIN! Runs  
carrieberrie8200: Me ; but first...Danny stops and hugs me i luv it when he does that  
RogueRaven91: Hides nehind Danny agian  
RogueRaven91: lmao niiice  
carrieberrie8200: writes something down SA comes from behind Amy Sam : GET AWAY FROM HIM!  
RogueRaven91: Me: I BLAME CARRIE!  
carrieberrie8200: Me : hehehehehehhehe im the author  
RogueRaven91: Me: awwww crud!  
carrieberrie8200: me : aw alright...  
carrieberrie8200: write something down  
RogueRaven91: ME: YAYA  
carrieberrie8200: Sam had ghost powers Me : hehehe  
RogueRaven91: Me: oh your evil Rolls into a ball on the ground  
carrieberrie8200: Me : takes out thremos and sucks her in  
carrieberrie8200: Me : all done:-D  
RogueRaven91: Me: THANK YOU! Plus if u killed me, u'd be stuck w/ chrissy and Derek  
carrieberrie8200: me : OMG ur right  
RogueRaven91: Me: so can i hug danny now?  
carrieberrie8200: Me : on min  
RogueRaven91: kk  
carrieberrie8200: writes something down  
carrieberrie8200: danny splits into 2 and they pick us up and fly!  
RogueRaven91: Me: oh yeah!  
carrieberrie8200: Me : u get ur danny and i get mine!  
RogueRaven91: Me:YAY! Beep beep beep Whats that? Wakes up and shuts alarm clock off OH CRUD!  
carrieberrie8200: Me sits up next to u that night w/ danny was awesome! how bout u?  
RogueRaven91: Me: lmfao! niiiice!  
carrieberrie8200: the dannys wake up on the other side with out their SHIRTS  
RogueRaven91: Me: yay!  
carrieberrie8200: Me : this is gonna be fun!  
RogueRaven91: Me: hehe  
Derek: AMY MOM WANTS YOU!  
Me: oh double crud!  
RogueRaven91: Stupid family tearing me away from danny...  
carrieberrie8200: derek walks up Derek : OMG!1 MOM! AMY"S SLEEPING WITH A GUY!  
carrieberrie8200: Derek : MOM!  
RogueRaven91: ME: Shutit or i will tell mom what u did to her dress!  
RogueRaven91: Derek: o.0 okay  
carrieberrie8200: Dannys : o crud! flys away  
RogueRaven91: Me: U made them leave!  
carrieberrie8200: Me : see ya! goes ghost flys away  
RogueRaven91: Me: HEY!  
carrieberrie8200: Derek : now that was messed uo  
RogueRaven91: Taps into freaky twin thing story HAHAHAHA Flyies off  
RogueRaven91: Thank u fanfiction  
carrieberrie8200: derek : HEY! wait i do too! (goes ghost)  
RogueRaven91: Me: no u dotn  
carrieberrie8200: Amy : zaphim w/ Maximus Plasmius  
RogueRaven91: Derek doesnt go ghost crud  
carrieberrie8200: Derek : changes back falls to ground  
RogueRaven91: ME: hahahahahaha  
carrieberrie8200: Derek : hey i cant go ghost! i WILL GET U AMELIA!  
RogueRaven91: Me: 0.o DONT CALL ME THAT!  
carrieberrie8200: Amy : flies away leaving derek  
carrieberrie8200: now that's what i call a happy ending!  
RogueRaven91: Derek: Grrrrrr  
carrieberrie8200: Me : uh oh  
RogueRaven91: Well 4 us! Hugs Danny  
carrieberrie8200: yup!  
RogueRaven91: lol THE END

* * *

c a bunch of randomness! i was dared by Unlikly to bear it herself to post this so here ya r! there will be more chapters whether u like it or not! R&R! 


	2. Epi 2

hello! i heard that i should write thiss in story forma and i think i will...

Carrie is cakreut12 and Amy is Unlikely to bear it!

What happened Amy? We used to talk so much. I miss talking to u, wow in a way i think that just sounded wrong! R&R while i waash my mouth out w/ soap!

* * *

**One day in the park...**

**Amy t**hrows mud on Danny 2's shirt

Amy : Sorry! I couldn't resist  
**carrie : **lol

Carrie throws mud at Amy  
**Amy t**hrows mud back at Carrie  
The Dannys throw mud atthem

Both :HEY!  
**Carrie **turns intangible

Carrie : HAHA!  
**Amy : **Why do i keep forgetting that?

Amy turns intangible  
**carrie : **MUD FIGHT!  
**Amy: **WOOHOO!  
**Amy t**ackles Danny 2  
**Carrie **throws mud at Derek's girlfriend

Carrie : lol  
**Carrie **RUNS AWAY  
Derek's girlfriend (Ashley): MY HAIR!  
**A**my: ehhh

Amy flies off  
**Carrie **overshadows Derek's girlfriend  
**Amy**: hehehe  
**carrie** in Derek's girlfriend slaps Derek  
Danny 1: u go girl!  
**Amy**: uhhh ew...  
**Carrie in Ashley, **plops in the mud and rolls around  
Amy pushes Danny 2 in the mud  
**Carrie** flies out of body  
**Amy t**hrows grass at Carrie  
**carrie :**Ahhh!  
**carrie **falls down  
Danny 1 tacklesAmy

Amy :HEY!...Actually no, this is fine lol  
Carrietackles Danny 2

Carrie :hehehe  
**Amy : **lol we are sick!  
Derek: STOP MESSING WITH ASHLEY!  
**carrie** : hehehe  
**Amy **: Your girlfriend started it!  
**carrie: B**ut its fun!** Yo**u should try it!  
Ashley: Did not!  
Amy: Are you dating my brother?  
Ashley: Yeah  
Me:You started it!  
**carrie: **LOL!  
Derek: What are you? In love with me?  
Amy : EWWW DANNYS ATTACK!

Dannys attack Derek  
**Amy: **:D  
Derek : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Danny1 blasts Derek  
**Amy: **WAIT!

Everyone freezes.

Amytakes off Dannys shirts

Amy : thats better  
**carrie: **lol  
Danny 2: How the heck did you get us?  
AMy: Catalog  
**carrie: B**esides, we got the power! To take a shower!  
**Amy: **lol  
**carrie: I**n a half an hour!

**Amy : **Shower? I like that idea!  
Mom : No  
Amy : darn...  
**carrie:For** the first time eva! I like that idea too, but with MY Danny  
Danny 1:I knew she'd run out of rhyming words eventually  
**carrie: **HEY!

Carrie tackles Danny 1  
Amy hands other Danny popcorn  
**carrie **bites Danny 1

Danny 1 : YYYYEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!  
Amy: GO CARRIE!  
Danny 2: uhhh go Danny?  
**carrie **kicksDanny 1in the balls  
**carrie **: YEA!  
Danny 1: ooooooooooooo  
Amy : ouuuch...I hope thats your Danny!  
**carrie:I** think its my Danny?  
**Amy : **It better be!I dont wanna broken Danny! lol  
Danny 1slowly creeps up behindCarrie. Shepuches Danny 1's stomach.

Carrie smirks :I just love doing this!  
Amy: i luv watching!

Amy gets more popcorn and soda  
**carrie **spins kick Danny's face

Carrie : OMG! I DIDNT MEAN TO DO THAT!  
**Amy **: YOU HIT HIS FACE! YOU CANT DO THAT! lol! His face is the best part!  
**carrie : O**oooops are you ok?

Carrie walks up to Danny 1  
Danny 1grins evilly and trips her and he tackles  
**Amy : W**ow you got tackled 2 times!  
**carrie** : HEY!...wait, no, huh?  
Danny 1pins her

Amy: this is getting interesting!

Danny's multiply : 0.o  
**carrie** : Me likes!

She kisses Danny 1  
**Amy **: 0.o HEY!

She grabs Danny 2  
**carrie** : Your so hot when you pin people!

She kisses Danny 1  
**Amy **: ewwwwwkay...

Chrissy walks in

Amy : uhoh  
Chrissy : I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! HAHAHAHA!  
**Amy :**hahahahaha!  
**carrie** trips Danny 2so he accidently messes up Chrisssy's hair  
**Amy **: oh no...  
Danny 1: AHHHH

Danny 1 RUNS AWAY  
Chrissy : You...messed ...up...my...HAIIR! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**Chrissy **turns into a Hulk and chases Danny 2  
**Amy **: you better flie...  
Danny 2 fLies off

Amy : DONT HIT HIS FACE PLEASE!  
**Chrissy**jumps like hulk did in the movies  
**Amy **: o.0 she's getting eviler every day lol  
**Chrissy **smashed Danny 2into a slinky  
**Amy **: heheh reminds me of Derek lol  
**Carrie :** lol

Danny 2slinky ina high squeaky voice : Hello? Amy, a little help here!  
**Amy**: oh right! lol

Amy gives Chrissy hair spray and brush  
Chrisssy imedietly changes back

Chrissy: Oh YAY! thnx!  
**Chrissy **runs off  
Amy : Yeah, whatever  
Danny 2: Why didn't you do that before?  
Amy: Then it wouldn't have been fun!  
**Danny 2**: eeeerrrrrrrg

Amy : We are trying to entertain the readers here!

Amy points to readers  
**Danny 2**:Oh yeah! akhem  
Danny 2waves shyly at readers  
Amy glares at fangirls eyeing her Danny  
**Danny 2**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! I'm melting,I'm melting! in high squeaky voicee  
**carrie**: Shut up, that's Wizard of Oz  
**Amy **: Yeah you weirdo! Did Chrissy look like the wicked witch to you? Wait, don't answer that...  
**carrie** whispers : She's right here you know...  
**Carrie points to Chrissy.**

Amy : heheheh Hi...

Hides behind Danny 2  
Chrissy rolls hereyes andsighs : freaks  
**Amy**: AND PROUD!  
**Carrie**: OF IT! LOL  
**Amy :**lol  
Readers Yawn  
Amy : oh shuttup!  
**carrie **: Yeah! What do you guys know anyway!  
**Amy : **YEA!

Amy sticks hertongue out at thereaders  
One girl stands up : You know, most of us are girls!  
**carrie**: So?  
**Amy **: Here have a Danny!

Amy throws a Danny doll at her  
Girl : YIPPI!  
Crowd : he's mine! no he's mine! MINE!

Amy : If you guys review we'll give you a Danny!  
Crowd : WOOOHOOOOO!  
Boy : Whatabout us guys? We're not all gay  
**Amy **:I think this is where the story ends...A Sam? Paulina?  
Boy : I'm fine about that!

He sits back down and smiles  
**Amy **: pervs...  
**carrie **: gay hobo persons  
**Amy **: Frank! CoughI mean hehe  
**carrie : **hehehhe  
Guy: MY NAMES FRANK!  
Amy : o0o0 Can we kill him?  
**carrie: H**e looks like Frankie.  
**Amy: **GET HIM DANNY!

Danny in Ghost form comes out and blasts Frankie  
Frankie : AH CARRIE HELP ME!  
**carrie : N**ope, don't feel like it!  
**Amy **: Yeah right...lol  
**carrie : **lol  
**Amy : **HmmmI feel like endin it here...Lights go out Yeah, this chapter is done lol  
Frank all burnt up : I'm still alive!

Amy :o0o a cliffy!  
**carrie : **lol, welp, that's all folks! hehe  
**Amy **: Yea REVIEW 4 UR DANNY SAM OR PAULINA!  
Girl :I wanna SAM!  
**S**ilence  
**Amy **: uhhh ew...  
**carrie** : ...uh..okkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaay  
**Amy **: We need security...CHRISSY!  
Chrissy : huh?  
**Amy : **SHE WANTS TO MESS UP UR HAIR!

Amy points at thegirl  
Chrissy : What!...I...must...HAIR!  
**Chrissy**turns intoa hulk  
**Amy **: heheh thats all folks!  
**carrie **: anymore of you gay hobos?  
Crowd: NO  
**carrie : **good...  
**Amy :**Okay post it! yaya!  
THE END!

* * *

hehehehehe...Plz dont report me! i tried to make this as much of a fic as possible w/o ruinning it! so srry ill try harder next time, im just tired...and its getting late...R&R 


End file.
